


Good to Be Home

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Complete, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, hurt back, one chapter, stressed Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim hurt his back severely during work and now must stay home and rest for at least two weeks, leaving Sebastian to care for both him and the Empire. Can the ex-soldier manage it? Or will he crumble under the pressure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to Be Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiblovesandrewscott.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hiblovesandrewscott.tumblr.com).



> Poor pouty Jim :( Hopefully you enjoy the images of Jim trying to escape that I'm sure I've put in your head now :)

Jim grumbled softly as he was settled on the sofa, having been carried there by Sebastian. The blonde had insisted on carrying him, refusing to allow the criminal mastermind to walk after such a bad injury. While at a meeting, he'd been struck in his lower back with some blunt object. It had severely damaged a ligament and he'd been told by his private doctor that he'd have to rest at home for at least the next two weeks. And Sebastian knew how much trouble that would be.

"I'm fine, Sebastian! I can handle work. At least bring me my laptop so I can work on some things from home," Jim insisted, sighing dramatically. Sebastian just set the man against a pillow to rest his back.

"Jim, you heard the doctor. No work for the next two weeks," the sniper argued, shaking his head. "I'm not letting you out of this flat. And unless it's something you absolutely have to do on your own, you're not getting up. I'm doing everything."

"Oh? Tell me then, since you're the genius. How are you going to run my Empire if you're stuck here with me?" the brunette demanded, raising a brow. "You can't be here and there at the same time."

"I know that," Sebastian insisted. "I have a few cameras set up here to keep an eye on you while I take care of things at work. Behave yourself, all right? And no searching for the cameras and moving them or getting rid of them. Or damaging them in any way. Got it?"

Jim sighed heavily. "Fine!" he groaned. "I won't touch your precious cameras. But you're responsible for keeping me occupied. I can't just sit here all day with nothing to do. I'll get bored and start destroying things!"

Sebastian sighed, running a hand through the dirty blonde locks of hair on his head. "I know that, Jim. Don't worry. I'll find something for you to do while I'm gone, all right? Just please behave yourself. Not a single bit of work while you're resting. I'm your second in command. I can handle this."

Jim was very clearly dubious and upset that he wouldn't be able to work, but agreed. Sure enough, keeping Jim occupied and taking care of the Empire proved to be a daunting task. Sebastian was constantly running back and forth, trying to get work done and keep Jim from getting restless. He tried to get as much work done as possible while he was at the office, occasionally sneaking some home and doing it when Jim finally went to sleep. But sometimes he'd start to fall behind. He could certainly see why Jim was constantly awake and working at all hours of the night.

It took a while for Jim to accept that he was stuck at home. Okay, that's a lie. He never accepted being stuck at home. He was constantly trying to escape, attacking Sebastian and jumping on his back, trying to run out the door when food was delivered, even climbing out the window and trying to go down the fire escape. He didn't make it far though, Sebastian catching him about halfway out the window and dragging him back to the sofa. He never made it far, with his back in as much pain as walking caused. But after a couple of weeks, he noticed it healing. As much as he'd been trying to convince Sebastian he'd healed when he really hadn't though, of course the sniper was suspicious. He made Jim bend in various different ways before believing he'd really healed.

"All right. Let's get you to the doctor then," Sebastian told him. "You're not going back to work until he says you're completely healed."

Sure enough, Jim's back had healed enough for him to return to work, though he had to wear a back brace to ensure his injury healed completely and he didn't strain himself too much. But the Irishman hardly cared. He finally got to return to his Empire, his baby, and take care of it all again. While Sebastian had done a wonderful job, Jim much preferred doing everything himself.

"It's good to be home," Jim sighed, sitting down in his large, cushioned chair behind his desk. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. "I'm sure it is, boss. Now get back to work," he teased, heading out for his own jobs.


End file.
